


The Red Dragon Empress Drabble Series

by KeiKeiYuki18



Category: Highschool DxD (Anime)
Genre: Accepting Requests, F/M, Fem!Issei, Fluff and Smut, Genderbending, Genderbent!Harem, Reverse Harem
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-05
Updated: 2018-04-05
Packaged: 2019-04-19 00:09:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14224845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeiKeiYuki18/pseuds/KeiKeiYuki18
Summary: A drabble series featuring Fem!Issei and her huge cast of male suitors, who are determine to win a place in her heart.





	The Red Dragon Empress Drabble Series

**Author's Note:**

> Kei-Kei Yuki: So thanks to the Highschool DxD genderbend fanfic from Fangirly Lady, I decided to give Highschool DxD one more chance. And after seeing so many beautiful girls, boobs, panties shots, and more boobs. It brought me back to a conversation I had with my friend. Discussing how in reverse harems, the girl always end with one guy, while in the ecchi harems, the guy gets all the girls. And we thought that was so unfair! Why can't the girl get all the guys?! So-Bam! Here is the fanfic where the female WILL get ALL the guys!
> 
> A/N: This fanfic will be rated M, due to the suggestive theme, so expect smut! The boys will get handsy, but it is all consensual! This takes place after Issei fought against Riser in season 1. Before I had typed this, I thought, with a perverted girl like Issei, no man can stay pure of thoughts

 

  
In an average size room, the walls were filled with posters of anime guys posing in suggestive positions, and a bookshelf was filled with shoujo and reverse harem mangas, along with BL mangas, and even a few shonen jumps filled the shelves. From the window, the moon cast a light onto the two figures sleeping on the bed, neither wearing an ounce of clothing. 

  
  
"P-President, we can't do such naughty things in the clubroom while the others are away," Issei mumbled in her sleep; the gorgeous male lying beside her smirked. Noticing how her cheeks flushed a cute shade of red, it was obvious that she was dreaming of something indecent that from the sound of it involved him. Bright crimson locks fell into his face as he gently caressed her left cheek.

  
  
“You certainly are something else, Issei-chan,” he murmured softly, watching her cheeks blush a deeper shade of red, trying to ignore the sense of arousal he felt when once again Issei moaned his name in her sleep. Watching her sleep, he remembered when they first caught each other’s eye, remembering the dazed look she had given him as if she was caught in a trance.

  
  
It was adorable, even after she became a member of his household, he still thought of her as adorable, despite her perverted nature when it came to the male species. Constantly sprouting out her ambitions to be the queen of her own reverse harem, something which most women would feel ashamed to say such lewd thoughts out loud. The fear of their reputation being tarnished or being labeled as a pervert was usually what held them back.

  
  
But Issei was different, she stood firm with her ambition, despite what others said about her, refusing to give up. This made her different from other women that Richard had encountered in his life. Some were just not interesting enough to capture his attention, while others he scorned when they forced him into situations against his will. One prime example would be, Raina Phenex. 

  
  
Raina was haughty, arrogant, and shamelessly flaunted her all-male household without a care. Issei was a pervert, but she was kind and considered the feelings and consent of others. She was passionate about everything she did, especially when it came to protecting those she cared about, yet at the same time,... she could also appear very fragile. Take her situation with the fallen angel Raynare for an example. Richard would never be able to erase that expression of anguish from Issei’s face from his memories.

  
  
At the last minute, Raynare had transformed himself into Yuuto, his last effort at trying to save his life, and Richard watched as Issei silently stepped forward, dropping down to sit on her knees in front of Yuuto.

 

**~~~~~~**

  
  
“You know when you first asked me out, I felt so happy. Finally, a really cute guy decided to ask me out. I was so happy that I spent most of the day deciding what outfit I should wear, how I should style my hair, wondering if he would compliment me on my looks. I was so nervous, yet so excited. I will never forget our first date, the very first I ever had the chance to experience.” Tears ran down her face as she shot the fallen angel a broken smile and said, “I really loved you, Yuuto. Goodbye.” 

 

On Issei’s cue, he wasted no time getting rid of the vermin that dared to make his precious pawn cry. He vowed right then and there that no one was ever allowed to cause such a sorrowful expression on her again. She was his adorable pawn, and no one was allowed to hurt her.

 

**~~~~~~**

  
  
He was protective of her, similar to all the members of the Gremory Clan when it came to their servants. His affection for her only grew stronger when he watched her fight against Raina. Even with the sacrifice of her own arm, she continued pushing forward just for his sake. The words she uttered during her match with Raina were still fresh in his mind. 

  
  
**~~~~~~**

  
  
“You bitch! Don't you know how important this engagement is to the demon race?! Just back the fuck off already!” screamed an enraged Raina. Her elegant and elaborate white dress was torn and ruined; blood dripped down her face. The beautiful young miss of the Phenex Clan was a complete mess.

  
  
“Complicated stuff like that is too hard for me to wrap my head around, but I do know one thing...” The girl’s expression changed into something fierce; the seething glare of her eyes made Raina stumble and fall to the ground. Her eyes were wide with fear as Issei got closer. “Anyone who makes my beloved President sad...  **MUST PAY** !!!” a livid Issei yelled before landing the final blow.

  
  
**~~~~~**

  
  
“Proclaiming such words... made my heart race, Issei-chan. Now you must own up to the responsibility of allowing me to fall for you. Though I must admit, I’m very competitive and possessive over what I deem as my own,” he whispered to the sleeping girl, who was squirming and clutching at thin air, and kissed her cheek. His eyes gained a dark glint when she moaned his name once again, but he held himself back, wrapping his arm around her before falling asleep.

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> Please review, favorite, or follow. I'm just on season two of the show now. Let me know if you have some type of a request! Hope you enjoyed the chapter~! :)


End file.
